A Tribute to a hero.
by D3Fan
Summary: Guilmon died in a fight, the Tamers say thier goodbyes, but Renamon says hers in a different way.


Disclaimer: I do not own digimon; they belong to who-ever created them. I also do not own the song "One Sweet Day," it belongs to both Mariah Carey and Boys 2 Men.  
  
Takato stood there with Rika and the others as he put a piece of bread on the ground in front of him. Resisting the urge to cry he stepped back a bit and thought of him. He remembered that day well, a digital field had appeared, and with it came a digimon that was nearly unstoppable. Kimeramon, it was called, that was his executioner. The beast had been ugly, having different body parts of different digimon. He had taken the hit for them, blocked the attack with his own body. The others grew angry with this, they bio-merged and destroyed the creature, but it came with a price. " Did you get him?" Those were his last words he spoke before his body broke into data. " Goodbye Guilmon," Takato said in whisper, " You were my best friend ever." He finally broke out into tears and turned towards the group. Rika who had also begun to cry led him away from the site. One by one, both Tamer and digimon came to pay their respects. When it came to Renamon's turn, she silently walked up to the makeshift grave. She paused and looked down at the stone. " To our best friend Guilmon," it said, " he did the ultimate sacrifice to save us, he will always be a hero." Crying a bit now, she put the single rose she held on top of the stone. She had learned that this was a human custom to show their respect to the departed. " Goodbye Guilmon," she spoke in a whisper, " you were one of my best friends though I did not show it often to you." Looking up at the sky she thought of him, not wanting to let those memories to perish. As she continued to think she suddenly remembered a song that she once heard Rika listening to. Smiling gently, she again looked back up into the sky while the song played out in her mind.  
  
Sorry I never told you  
  
All I wanted to say  
  
Now it's too late to hold you  
  
'Cause you've flown away  
  
So far away  
  
  
  
She was crying openly now, not caring if the others saw her or not. She needed to do this; she needed to let out her sorrow.  
  
  
  
Never had I imagined  
  
Living without your smile  
  
Feeling and knowing you hear me  
  
It keeps me alive  
  
Alive  
  
  
  
" Renamon wanna play?!" his voice said. " Are you sure? It's fun!" it said again. Renamon smiled as she remembered all those times he had asked her, and all those times she refused. " Guilmon," she whispered, " I wish I never turned those invitations down, now you'll never be there to ask again."  
  
(chorus...)  
  
And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
  
One sweet day  
  
She remembered how Leomon was lost, how it was hard on all of them especially Jeri. " Now I know how she felt," Renamon said to herself, " She had it far worse than all of us." Renamon looked back up at the sky, it was still gloomy and the threat of rain grew clear. Just a little more time here she thought.  
  
Darling I never showed you  
  
Assumed you'd always be there  
  
Took your presence for granted  
  
But I always cared  
  
And I miss the love we shared  
  
  
  
She almost broke down again when those parts of the song came up. She had thought of him as a tough opponent, one that would never be deleted. She knew she was wrong now, and she realized that she had indeed taken him for granted at times during battles. " Guilmon I'm sorry," she said as another tear fell out of her jade green eyes.  
  
And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
  
One sweet day  
  
  
  
Heaven she thought, That's what humans think comes after death. She had looked through every religion that the humans knew, but found the one's that talked of heaven very interesting. They say it is a place of peace and happiness, where our loved one await us she continued. Does that mean Guilmon is there as well?   
  
Although the sun will shine the same  
  
I'll always look to a brighter day  
  
Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep  
  
You will always listen as I pray  
  
  
  
She knew she would eventually move on, but for the moment she would grieve for a while.  
  
And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
  
One sweet day  
  
  
  
And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
  
One sweet day  
  
  
  
She had stopped crying now, and as she stood up to leave she looked one last time at the stone.  
  
Sorry I never told you  
  
All that I wanted to say  
  
  
  
She stared at the stone for a while, not noticing that the sun was breaking through the clouds. She bent down and touched the stone with her hand, feeling the coolness. " Guilmon," she said, " I don't know whether you can hear me or not, but I must tell you this now." She looked around to make sure she was alone then slowly brought her head to the ground. " I loved you Guilmon, though I never showed it I loved you." With that said, she disappeared from sight, letting the sun cast it's watchful eyes on the lone marker.  
  
Authors notes: So what did you think? Pretty good for my first song fic I think. To let the people who never heard this song before, ( yeah like no one hasn't already), the chorus is repeated twice in the song so please don't write me any flames saying I screwed up. Well thanks for reading this! 


End file.
